


Sick Day

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, shameless fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: Tumblr promt:Sick Saul (flu?), Ben giving him potions, Farah trying hard to not roll her eyes :P
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting this on my tumblr, you can find me as I-rely-on-you on there :-)  
> This is shameless fluff I hope you enjoy!

He was being such a toddler and Farah was doing her very best not to roll her eyes at him.

Only because he was sick of course. She would have teased him mercilessly about this had he been at the top of his game. And she probably still would come morning. As soon as he was feeling better.

“Men. Such wusses.” she thought.

It was those exact thoughts that were circling around in her head at the moment while she was looking at the man sitting next to her on her couch.

Ben trying his mightiest to administer some of his best herbal remedies for the common cold.

The botanist was failing miserably at helping the sick man sitting close to her. The latter being insufferable with his childish behaviour. He was throwing his head from side to side, face scrunched up in disgust, making it very hard for their long time friend and medic to administer the medicine in his mouth instead of right next to it.

Puffing out an annoyed sigh of exasperation Ben rightened himself, clearly having given up on helping his friend for the time being. “If you won’t take it, it won’t get better Saul.” but the sick man wasn’t listening as he already snuggled back down into his blanket, only his disheveled mop of dark hair poking out of it anymore.

Giving another sigh the Professor of botany passed the ampulla into her hands grumbling to himself “You try now, maybe he’ll listen to you.” as he was stomping off.

Flabbergasted Farah looked at his leaving form before settling her eyes back on the sniffling man to her right.

Smiling to herself she placed the glass container on the table to her left and took in a deep breath before scooting closer to his side. Grabbing onto the mound of blankets she pulled it down a little to get a better view at his face.

Moaning at the light now hitting his sore eyes Saul blinked up at her owlishly. His face looked pasty and sweaty with fever and his sunken in cheekbones made him appear haggard and sickly.

Taking pity on him she closed her hand around the side of his face, making him sigh in relief at her cold palm hitting his heated skin. Getting closer to him she whispered soothingly “Would you like to lie down for a little dear?” not even noticing the endearment the specialist just nodded and tilted towards her not even giving her enough time to make room for him. He just plastered himself to her front, his face hitting her chest right above the seam of her dress, his hands coming out of his blanket to come around her sides.

With a soft oof the mind fairy let herself fall back into the soft cushions. Not for the first time she thanked the gods for having chosen the wider of the two couches on display at the furniture shop that day.

Not being able to find a comfortable position with her feet still resting on the floor she toed off her heels and lifted her legs onto the couch next to the sick man laying practically on top of her.

Still not being fully happy with the way their bodies were aligned she kneed her specialist softly into the side until he relented. With a disgruntled moan he lifted his belly off of the couch briefly and she took this opportunity to slip her leg beneath him. Seeing as this was the much more agreeable arrangement she took the brunt of his weight to lie on top of her fully.

After finally having settled into this new position it took him less than a minute to melt into her body going fully slack, sighing softly in contentment.

Giggling a little to herself at the absurdity of the situation Farah huffed out a soft “At least one of us is comfortable.” before stroking his heated face with her chilly fingers.

It wasn’t unusual for them to share close quarters. Never had. Years of working together in close contact had made them immune to the awkwardness of situations like these. But they weren’t exactly the snuggling kind either. But seeing as he was probably delirious and out of his mind with fever she would gladly make an exception if it meant he would find some peace.

Her latest train of thought bringing her back to the task at hand. Giving him Bens medicine.

With the flick of one finger she summoned the little ampulla from where she had set it down on the coffee table. Taking one hand she tilted his head to the side and filled up the pipette inside the vial. With a small nudge to his forehead she commanded softly “Open.” to which he obeyed instantly. Letting the pipette sink deep enough into his mouth as to not let any of it dribble past his lips she pressed down, releasing the liquid into his mouth. Pulling the glass utensil out of his mouth again quickly before he could close his lips around it she witnessed the man scrunch up his face in disgust.

Turning back into her chest he moaned out in a pitiful manner that had her rolling her eyes at his childishness in earnest this time.

Letting herself sink into the couch pillows deeper now she took in his sweaty face. “Poor sod.” She mumbled while stroking his sweat drenched hair out of his face.

Wiggling a little himself now his legs seemed to be restless as he was moving and angling his body in various different directions before settling down between her legs again.

His body was like a furnace, his heat sinking into her bones like the warmth of a hot bath.

Her chirping phone brought her out of her drowsy musings. Summoning the little device from where it was wedged between a book and some folders on her desk she opened up her messenger and read the message she had received. It was from her old friend probably sitting in his greenhouse once more.

Ben(8:34pm): “He is worse than Sky was when he had chicken pox.”

Huffing out a small laugh she typed out a quick reply letting him know she had managed to give him a full pipette of his remedy. His answer followed shortly after.

Ben(8:36pm): “You were the only one able to soothe the boy back then too.”

Smiling at the memory she looked at the slumbering man in her arms once more. What was it with these men that had them melt at her fingertips.

Ben(8:37pm): “Like father like son.”

Her smile turned soft at that, knowing there was more than just a grain of truth in that statement. Shooting out a quick good night at her old friend she dropped the phone to the coffee table and settled in for the night.

She would have to make do with their current position for the night.

Flicking off the lights in the room with a movement of her wrist she curled her fingers into his messy hair, scratching at his scalp softly.

She fell asleep to the feeling of Saul drooling onto her chest.

She wouldn’t have it any other way she decided.

fin

Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
